Marry-Go-Round
Marry-Go-Round 'is the tenth case in the game. Case Background The victim was a woman named Marry Fozafura. She was found dead in her the Ferris wheel. The killer was the a lady named Quina Steppingstone. Quina told the police that Marry,That she was annoying that she wont leave the Ferris Wheel,And always being a selfish brat.Quina was sentenced to life in prison. Victim * '''Marry Fozafura '(Found dead by dizziness of speed in a Ferris Wheel) Murder Weapon * '''Ferris Wheel Killer * Quina Steppingstone Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect loves the Amusement Park * The suspect is a VIP at the Amusement Park Suspect's Profile * The suspect loves the Amusement Park * The suspect is a VIP at the Amusement Park * The suspect is drinks soda. * The suspect has blonde hair. Suspect's Profile * The suspect is drinks soda. * The suspect loves the Amusement Park * The suspect has blonde hair * The suspect is a female Suspect's Profile * The suspect loves the Amusement Park * The suspect is a VIP at the Amusement Park * The suspect is drinks soda. * The suspect has blonde hair. * The suspect is a female Suspect's Profile * The suspect loves the Amusement Park * The suspect is a VIP at the Amusement Park * The suspect is drinks soda. * The suspect is a female Killer's Profile * The killer loves the Amusement Park * The killer is a VIP at the Amusement Park * The killer is drinks soda. * The killer has blonde hair. * The killer is a female. Crime Scenes * Ferris Wheel * Ferris Wheel Seats * Amusement Park * Seats * Electricity Room * Managing Room Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Ferris Wheel. (Clue: Victim's Body, Torn Charm) * Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00;Attribute:Killer loves the Amusement Park and a VIP) * Talk to Mario about the victim * Talk to Heyro about the victim * Examine Torn Charm. (Result: Hate Charm) * Examine Hate Charm (Result:Vera's Charm) * Talk to Vera about the Charm * Investigate Amusement Park (Clues: Broken Card) * Examine Broken Card. (Result: VIP Card) * Analyze VIP Card. (06:00:00) * Give back Heyro's Card * Go to Chapter 2. (1 stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Electricity Room. (Clues:Broken Lever) * Examine Broken Lever. (Result: Lever) * Examine Lever. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) * Talk to Mario about his lever. * Talk to Quina about the victim. * Talk to Paula about the victim. * Invesigate Ferris Wheel Seats (Clue:Broken Bottle) * Examine Broken Bottle (Result:Substance) * Analyze Substance (03:00:00;Attribute:Killer drinks soda * Talk to Heyro about the seats * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: * See what Vera wants. * Talk to Paula about her friendship towards the vicitm * Investigate Seats. (Clues: Victim's Bag) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair. (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer has blonde hair) * Talk to Quina about the hair that is blonde. * Investigate Managing Room. (Clues: Handkerchief) * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Substance) * Analyze Substance. (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer is a female) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: * See whats up to Paula * Investigate Electricity Room. (Clues: Jones's Handbag) * Examine Jones's Handbag. (Clue: Key) * Examine Key. (Result: Quina's Key) * Go back to the Jail to help Paula * See how Heyro is doing * Investigate Amusement Park. (Clues: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) * Let Heyro see the Photo so he can stop destroy the park * Talk to Vera * Investigate Ferris Wheel. (Clues: Broken Watch) * Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Watch) * Examine Watch. (Result: Vera's Watch) * See if Vera became friendly * Go to Next Case. (1 star)